Turn Wasting
Turn wasting is a common occurrence in RPGs such as EarthBound, where some characters and enemies may have an attack that they can use during battle, but has no effect (effectively "wasting" the user's turn), or causes a negative effect on themselves. Examples In the ''Mother'' series, many attacks have the enemy in question perform a (usually) meaningless action, such as edging forward, knitting its brow, or having a big grin on its face. ''EarthBound Beginnings'' Enemies such as Mr. Bat and the Crow are the most common turn wasters. Mr. Bat is likely to think about the cirumstances, making it feel strange; it retains this trait throughout the series (re-worded into "size up the situation" in later translations). Crows waste turns by laughing. Certain enemies can also "grin, and bear it", which effectively wastes a turn. Bears and Hyenas often do this. Hippies can also waste turns through a variety of actions, including meditating and using a ruler (the latter of which can be used as a useless item by Ninten and co.). Uniquely to this game, turns can also be wasted if an enemy or ally's choice of action during a battle targets an enemy or ally who has died. The battle text will continue as usual, but when effects would normally be shown, instead the battle text says "Target was already gone." If Ninten's Asthma is re-activated by a vehicle enemy's exhaust fumes or a Dust Ball's dust, Ninten will constantly waste turns suffering from an asthma attack. ''EarthBound'' Enemies such as the Spiteful Crow and Everdred often have a big grin on their face. The Yes Man Jr. can laugh hysterically, and the Pogo Punk can fall over. Mr. Batty and its counterparts return, along with their ability to size up the situation, effectively confusing themselves, which is also used by the Mole Playing Rough. It's even possible for the player to intentionally or unintentionally waste a turn using items, as the Ruler and Protractor are items that can be used by the party. The ruler allows Ness and co. to "size up the situation." The Protractor has a similar effect, allowing the user to "get an angle on things." Neither of these items actually do anything. Occasionally, the New Age Retro Hippie will also use a Ruler. The Jar of Fly Honey will only waste turns if used outside of the first battle with Master Belch. If it is used on Belch, he will waste every turn by "wolfing down the Fly Honey." Certain NPC allies may waste turns as well; when in Ness's party, Porky Minch will always perform cowardly actions, e.g. pushing Ness in front of him or apologizing profusely. Rarely, turn "wasting" appears as a form of balance, e.g. Frankystein Mark II alternates between attacking and generating useless puffs of steam, Thunder and Storm can attack twice per turn, but take deep breaths every other turn; this is designed to keep the player's party from being overwhelmed, and the Clumsy Robot frequently wastes turns doing clumsy things but has surprisingly powerful attacks otherwise. If Ness ever becomes homesick, he will constantly waste turns reminiscing about home. ''Mother 3'' The Pigmasks sometimes apologize profusely, both in reference to Porky Minch and as an indicator of their character. The Artsy Ghost, true to its own name, will often initiate a passionate discussion about art or critique itself. Negative Man and the Frightbots have the most turn-wasting actions among all enemies, the former spending most turns exerting his depression, and the latter wasting every turn telling scary stories. Enemies can even waste turns damaging allies or themselves; Scrapped Robots drop loose parts, lowering their HP, while pairs of Rockin' Ghosts can waste turns by starting fights with one another. In homage to Porky's turn-wasting actions in EarthBound, Mecha-Porkies can "mechanically" imitate these same actions, such as pretending to cry or smiling insincerely. Various NPC allies will also waste turns during their temporary stay; Wess will sometimes sharply scold Duster or worry about Kumatora, while Alec complains about his lower back pain and urges Flint to be careful. Fassad has the most turn-wasting abilities of Mother 3 guest party members; these include, but are not limited to: * Hiding in Salsa's shadow * Talking to a banana * Pretending to be someone else * Twirling his mustache * Switching the Punishizer "on". * Putting Salsa "front of himself". * Think about Western-style clothing. Notes Category:Game mechanics Category:Game mechanics in EarthBound Beginnings Category:Game mechanics in Earthbound Category:Game mechanics in Mother 3 Category:EarthBound Beginnings Category:EarthBound Category:Mother 3